Yuri On Ice ¡Oneshot!
by ladyotaku8231
Summary: Hola! Ay, es que me terminé de ver la serie hoy, awww... ¡es que son tan lindos! :3 Me encanta, me encanta esta pareja y aun con lo cansada de estoy después de un largo día de trabajo, heme aquí, publicando este corto shot de ellos dos. Muchas gracias a quien lea y espero les guste. ¡Besos y abrazos! Nos leemos cuando gusten :)


**Estilo libre...**

Era la fría mañana de un lunes y ahí estaba Yuri como por milésima vez tratando de hacer un _salchow_ cuádruple para integrarlo a su programa, al de estilo libre que presentaría en tan solo unas cuantas semanas. Sin lograr poder clavarlo y viéndose visiblemente frustrado por eso, yo no podía dejar de observarlo con detenimiento... Es que sus ojos, aquellos orbes color café que me cautivaron desde aquella primera vez que se cruzaron con los míos, no podían ni podrán nunca esconderme nada. Yuri tiene la mirada más sincera y autentica que haya visto en toda mi vida; y eso que como pentacampeón, al ser uno de los patinadores más reconocidos de toda Rusia y no solo de Rusia, podría decir que todo el mundo, he conocido mucha gente ya... Pero Yuri, Yuri no se puede comparar con ningún otro, es en verdad un chico único, uno muy especial...

Me estaba divirtiendo mucho viéndolo girar, dando complicados saltos y haciendo su rutina de pasos pero no podía más, se le veía el cansancio de lejos y me pareció prudente que tomara una pausa, que descansara un rato.

— ¡Yuri!

Estaba tan ensimismado en su rutina, en aquella acelerada música, que no me escuchó.

— ¡Yuri!

Yo estaba llamándolo desesperadamente porque aunque nadie mejor que yo sabe cuan resistente es su cuerpo, cuan fuerte es su voluntad y su capacidad, me preocupaba. Yuri me lo negaba cada vez que se lo preguntaba pero yo sabía que no estaba durmiendo bien; y mucho menos estaba comiendo adecuadamente. Nunca fue mi intención llevarlo a un nivel de estrés innecesario al prohibirle volver a comer un tazón de cerdo de esos que a él tanto le gusta, y que de paso sea dicho, a mí me encanta pero era necesario. Yo no dejé mi carrera tirada en Rusia, a mi entrenador, a mis muchos seguidores y a mis amigos solo porque aquel baile con Yuri, aquel duelo de baile que tuvimos en el banquete que ofrecieron después del: _Grand Prix Final_ del año pasado, hizo mucho más que excitarme, no, yo no dejé toda mi vida a un lado para convertirme en su entrenador solo porque sus ojos y sus muy buenos movimientos me convencieron. Yo estaba ahí, lejos de mi país y de mi lengua, de todo con lo que había crecido y me había llenado por años, porque sabía que había un gran potencial en él; que él estaba desperdiciando por falta de fe en sí mismo, por falta de confianza. Y uno de los primeros pasos que debíamos tomar para que él recuperara (u obtuviera, a estas alturas no sé cómo catalogarlo) su confianza, era que tuviera el peso adecuado para patinar, para que pudiera hacer una de las mejores cosas que sabe hacer, casi que flotar sobre una imponente pista de hielo...

Sin más remedio que asegurarme los patines y entrar a la pista, tomé una botella de agua y fui tras él.

— Yuri, Yuri, ven y toma un poco de...

— Víctor, —no dejó de danzar, de patinar a mí alrededor mientras hacia una de las cosas que más amo que haga, sin dejar de sonreír, sin poder ocultar aquel rubor en sus mejillas cada que su mirada se encontraba directamente con la mía...

— siento que estoy mejorando. Sé que si practico un poco más, no solo voy a poder hacer un _salchow_ cuádruple, también podré hacer un _Toe Loop_ triple y...

Lo único que se me ocurrió para detenerlo, fue hacer lo que siempre hago cuando mis impulsos y mis necesidades son más fuertes que mi cordura, que mi razón... Lo abracé y lo abracé con gran fuerza, lo abracé tan fuerte que podía escuchar muy claramente cuan acelerado estaba su corazón... Al igual y, como siempre que lo abrazaba así, se ponía el mío... Mi corazón empezó a experimentar nuevas sensaciones desde que lo conocí aquel día.

— Víctor...

— Has mejorado mucho; y no hablo solo de tu habilidad, de tu destreza al patinar.

— Víctor, — me dijo completamente rojo, muy apenado— deberías dejar de abrazarme así. ¿Qué van a decir las personas si...?

— Es completamente normal que un entrenador anime a su estudiante.

— Tal vez pero no, —y se sonrojaba cada vez más al tiempo que respiraba con dificultad— no de esta manera.

— Yo no conozco otra forma de demostrarte cuán importante es para mí el que estés mejorando, el que cada vez más confíes en ti mismo.

— Víctor...

— Abrazarte es mi manera de decirte que creo en ti, en la gran habilidad que tienes. Abrazarte es reafirmar que no me equivoqué al retirarme de las pistas para convertirme en tu entrenador, que tomé la mejor decisión al dejar de acumular medallas y empezar a compartir mi experiencia, mi "talento" contigo; y claro, —Reí al recordar su mala cara— con Yurio también.

Y después de decirle aquello empezó a decirme lo mismo que me dice siempre, que esta infinitamente agradecido conmigo por ser su entrenador. Pero al mismo tiempo... Que se sentía culpable. Me decía, (mientras evitaba a toda costa que su mirada se encontrara con la mía) que se sentía muy mal por estar privando al mundo de mi talento, de estarme acaparando para él. Y lo que Yuri no entendía, o no quiere entender, es que ni él ni nadie es culpable de la decisión que tomé; de hecho, nadie es responsable de las decisiones que tomamos. Somos adultos y como tal debemos hacernos responsables de lo que hacemos y de lo que no. Pienso que escudarse tras otra persona, que se ha tomado la molestia de preocuparse por ti, por tu bienestar y por tu vida al darte un consejo, me parece el acto más cobarde que un ser humano puede hacer. Fui y soy completamente consciente de lo que estoy haciendo y no me arrepiento de absolutamente nada de lo que he hecho hasta ahora porque gracias a eso he vivido y he sentido cosas que jamás pensé vivir, cosas que jamás había sentido antes.

Después de tomar su rostro en ambas manos y tratar de darle un beso, Yuri me sonrió ampliamente, aun con lo sonrojado que estaba, y empezó a patinar de nuevo...

Sus movimientos eran sutiles, suaves, delicados, muy femeninos... Sentí mientras danzaba a mí alrededor, como me invadía esa hermosa sensación que por desgracia Yurio no me pudo transmitir cuando estuvimos practicando el programa que tanto trabajo me costó preparar para él. Yuri me hizo sentir con aquella rutina de pasos coordinados, todo su ágape... El gran amor que sentía, (si no me equivoco) por mí... Con cada movimiento que hacía, con cada deslizamiento y gesto que me daba, me hacía sentir como la doncella de un cuento, como una bella y delicada mujer que era muy amada... Sin poder apartar mi mirada de sus manos, de aquellas manos que debían estar heladas por el vapor de la pista de hielo, sin poder dejar de maravillarme por lo bien que esas blancas manos se deslizaban por su torneado cuerpo, empecé a acercarme a él casi que por inercia. No eran lo brillante de sus ojos lo que hacía que patinara hacia él, como si de un imán se tratara, no era su sonrisa y su gesto de mano invitándome a ir a su lado lo que me hizo llegar con él sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, era su amor, era el desbordante amor que me transmitía con cada movimiento, con cada gesto que me hacía, lo que me hizo llegar hasta donde él estaba, por lo que me parecía, esperándome...

— Ven, Víctor, ven conmigo...

Nunca antes había patinado con alguien más, siempre participé en las competencias solo, jamás quise tener una pareja pero con Yuri, fue distinto. Fui con él y tomando su mano, me sumergí en su amor, en el ágape que siempre soñé ver y mejor que eso, que siempre quise sentir durante años... Ahí, en lo amplio de esa fría y humilde pista de patinaje, me sentí más feliz de lo que me había sentido en toda mi vida... Estaba tan cerca de él y de su marcado pecho (que tanto trabajo nos costó pulir), tan cerca de él, y de su embriagante olor, estaba tan, pero tan cerca de él, que su frio aliento pegaba contra mi sonrojado rostro. Y era feliz, era feliz de sentirme cobijado por tan agradable sensación. Su amor era tan grande, que nos abrigaba a los dos... Dejé que fuera él quien me guiara, estaba fascinado al ver tan buenos movimientos y además servía de ejercicio para seguir fortaleciendo lo que más me interesaba fortalecer en él, su confianza. Dejé que fuera él quien llevara el ritmo en todo momento, como el caballero que guía a la delicada dama mientras están bailando una difícil pieza, lo dejé ser él, dejé que fuera completamente libre... Lo dejé ser él, a pesar de que de los dos era yo quien contaba con mayor experiencia, para no romper la magia, la que, y con mucho esfuerzo, nos había costado tanto conseguir.

Y seguimos danzando al ritmo de esa delicada pieza, seguí prendiéndome de sus manos cuando me las extendía y dejándome atrapar entre sus brazos cuando me los ofrecía...

Pero de un momento a otro, la música cambió. Dejamos de escuchar aquella suave y delicada canción para pasar a otra, a otra que conocía como la palma de mi mano porque había trabajado durante mucho tiempo en ella, empecé a escuchar y en muy pocos segundos después a ver, a Eros. Ante mí estaba ya no ágape, aquella cálida sensación que me introducía en uno de los sueños más relajantes e increíbles en los que nunca antes me había sumergido, en ese momento estaba ante mí un inocente pero poderoso Eros, un Eros que me incitaba a seguir su ritmo, a ir donde él quisiera llevarme...

Este Eros era diferente de lo que había visto antes en Yuri, de hecho, se parecía un poco al mío, al que yo había interpretado a solas antes de mostrárselo a él. Este Eros era lo que debía ser Eros, era apasionado, atrevido, medio salvaje, completamente sexual sin dejar de ser ingenuo, inexperto... La intensidad de sus movimientos aumentó y sus manos, ya no solo empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo y a incitarme con ese gesto a que lo tocara, también empezaron a tocarme a mí, a pasar grandes oleadas de electricidad a través de mis sensibles poros cada vez que me rozaba... Sus saltos, aquellos que tanta dificultad le daba hacer cada que estaba desconcentrado, empezó a clavarlos y de qué manera... Yuri empezó a clavar sus perfectos y bien coordinados saltos con mucha, mucha fuerza... Todo era más que perfecto, el momento, el lugar, la música, todo eso era como un sueño...

Yuri se veía realmente inspirado, y aunque me sentía agotado, (tampoco se lo decía por no preocuparlo pero también estaba teniendo dificultad para conciliar el sueño durante las noches), no quise detenerlo. Ese era su momento, no tuve corazón ni mucho menos la fuerza para pararlo... Su Eros era tan fuerte, tan resistente, como lo era y es todo su cuerpo, que a pesar de estar muy cansado, seguí complaciéndolo...

— Víctor, estás cansado, ¿verdad?

Negué.

Estaba tan cómodo entre sus brazos, tan feliz al sentir lo suave de su piel tocar con la mía, que mentí descaradamente para seguir disfrutándolo, para seguir embriagándome con su dulce amor y su buen sexo.

— Anda, dime la verdad. ¿Estás muy cansado?

— Un poco pero me gustaría que esta vez, — y en un rápido movimiento estuve sobre él y sobre su pecho, sobre aquel esculpido pecho que tanto placer me ha dado besar...— lo hagamos un poco más rápido, no tan lento. ¿Puede ser?

Me sonrió como amo que lo haga, con amplitud, con amabilidad, con mucha sinceridad... Me hice sobre él y volví a hacerlo mío, volví a estar dentro de la única persona que realmente me ha amado y a la que yo he amado. Volví a cobijarme con su singular Ágape y a deleitarme con su ardiente e inocente Eros...


End file.
